The Last Goodbye
by InTheNameOfLove17
Summary: This story will be focused on Robin and Regina's family and how they all deal with the disease of one of them. Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Robin and Regina Locksley have been married for fifteen years, a year after their wedding Regina gave birth to Arrow, the little apple of her father's eyes. When little Arrow was two years old she became the big sister of Henry and the family couldn't be happier. Robin worked as a lawyer on his own firm, Regina as a therapist, life was good, very good but something was missing, and they found out what it was as soon as Roland was born, the little boy completed the family.

"Hey Ro, where are your sibilings?" Regina asked to his five year old.

"Henwy is getting weady but sissy is still sleeping" he answered and went back to watch tv.

"Oh, I'll go wake your sister up, daddy will come down to make you and Henry some breakfast, okay?" Regina said to Roland.

"Oky doki mommy" the five year old answered sweetly

Regina simply smiled and headed upstairs, once on the door of her daughter's room she knocked but at receiving no answer she entered.

"Honey? Hey princess you are going to be late for school" Regina said sitting next to her daughter on the bed. The light was coming from a window near the bed, all the room was decorated with Tim Burton's movies theme: Tim Burton's The Nightmare before Christmas, Tim Burton's Corpse Bride, Coraline, etc.

"I don't feel good mom" Arrow whispered rolling on her side to talk to her mother

"What's wrong?" Regina immediately asked, alarmed by this

"I don't know I feel bad" the fourteen years old kept saying.

"Where does it hurt?" Regina asked softly

"My head is killing me and-" what Arrow was about to say got caught up as she got up as fast as she could and ran to the bathroom where she threw up all she had in her stomach.

Regina followed her daughter and held her hair while she whispered soothing words to the girl.

"Oh honey, you will stay here today, it was probably something you ate"

"Mom, my head really hurts" Arrow cried with a hand on her forehead

"Maybe it's best if you and I go to see Dr. Rosebell" The brunette said helping the girl to get up from the bathroom floor.

"What is it?" Robin asked coming to his daughter's room "What happened?"

"She is not feeling well, I will take her to the doctor" Regina answered to her husband

"Hey my little girl, you will feel better in no time" he whispered while kissing the girl's head

"Love you daddy" Arrow said before closing her eyes, feeling exhausted

"I will take Roland to kindergarten and Henry to school, don't worry love" he said to his wife kissing her softly

"Take care" she said "love you"

"Love you too, call me to see what the doctor said" he said walking downstairs to get his other children

"Of course" she answered walking behind him.

After biding them goodbye she made an appointment with Dr. Rosebell Green, who had been the children's doctor since they were born.

Getting Arrow up was though, she could barely stand, too weak to walk. Regina was worried, of course she was, Arrow barely got sick and the times she was, it was never like this. Once at the hospital Dr. Rosebell called them immediately.

"Hey little Row, what happened?" Dr. Green asked

"My head hurts" was the only answer of the girl

"And she threw up this morning and as you can see she is too weak" Regina said, worry could be hear in her voice

"Okay, I'm worried about her headaches, what other things you feel honey?" The blonde doctor asked

"The other day I got dizzy at school, and I threw up then too" Arrow answered "please Tink, make the pain go away"

"I will sweetie, I promise" Dr. Rosebell said smiling at the nickname the girl had given her when she was little and obsessed with fairies "I would like to do some blood tests and a tomography"

"A tomography? Why?" Regina asked alarmed

"The headaches are not normal, Regina, I will not lie to you, this may mean something bad" Dr. Green said serious

"When is she going to have the tomography?" Regina asked gripping her daughter's hand

"Right now, I will tell that is urgent so please go right now and as soon as I have the results I will tell you" Dr. Rosebell say

Regina nodded and helped Arrow to get up, both followed a nurse to the tomography room. After that a nurse took them to another room to get a blood sample.

She had called Robin to let him know about the tomography, he was as worried as she was. He asked to be told the results as soon as she got them, he wanted to come to them to the hospital but she told him to stay at work and that she will call him.

After saying goodbye Regina held her daughter's hand, Arrow rested her head on her mother's shoulder and they waited.

An hour passed when they finally heard Dr. Green entering the room where they were. She had a somber look, tears shining in her eyes. Something was wrong, really wrong.

"I have your results Arrow" she started looking at the girl that was seated next to her mother still holding her hand.

"Please Rose, just tell us" Regina said

"Arrow has a brain tumor" Dr. Green said, and just like that all of Regina's world came crashing down. Her daughter, her baby girl, had cancer. All she could do was cry while hugging her little princess to her chest, Arrow hugged her mother back, tears falling from her blue eyes as her mother whispered: Everything is going to be alright baby, I love you so much.

 **A/N: Okay so this is the first chapter, I know it's not perfect but I hope you like it. This story will be focused on Arrow's cancer and how she deals with it. Also on how Robin, Regina and the rest of the family and friends deal with the fact that someone that they love has this horrible disease.**

 **Reviews motivate me, but please be nice... Love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All mistakes are mine since I don't have a beta!**

 **Disclaimer: Characters belong to A &E. Just this idea belongs to me! **

***grab some tissues* Also if you read this with sad music you will definitely cry.**

Chapter 2:

Robin and Regina were looking at their daughter's sleeping form. The news took a lot out of her, out of them. Yet, each time they tried to close their eyes and sleep all they could hear was their daughter's words.

 _"What do we do now?" Regina asked looking at Doctor Rosebell desperately_

 _"I will talk with two colleagues that specialize in this specific field" Rose told them "But you have to have hope Arrow"_

 _"I want daddy, where's daddy?" Arrow sobbed looking at Regina._

 _"I will call him sweetie okay? Stay here" the older brunette said standing up taking her phone with her._

 _Once in the hall, she dialed her husband's number, at the third tone he answered_

 _"How did it go?" Robin asked from the other side_

 _Regina couldn't contain the sob that escaped her lips "You need to come here Robin, we need you, she needs you"_

 _"What happened?" his voice was laced with panic "What is wrong?"_

 _"She has a brain tumor, Robin, our baby girl has cancer" Regina said breaking down entirely, tears cascading down her face._

 _Robin couldn't breathe, couldn't react. His baby. His little princess. The little girl that always called for him after a nightmare. It had to be a mistake. This couldn't be happening._

 _"Are they sure my love?" he whispered afraid that if he spoke louder everything will be real._

 _"Rose wouldn't get it wrong, please come" she whispered trying to gain control over her breathing_

 _"I will be there soon" he answered wiping the tears that were now falling down his face "I love you"_

 _"I love you too" Regina answered hanging up. Breathing slowly she tried to recover before entering Rosebelle's office._

 _When she finally regained control over her emotions, she opened the door. What she saw broke her heart even more, Arrow was hugged tightly to the woman she considered an aunt by now._

 _"Your dad's on his way" she said and Arrow simply nodded._

 _"I think we should arrange for an appointment tomorrow" Doctor Rosebelle said "I need to talk to the other doctors and you all need some time alone"_

 _"Thank you" Regina whispered trying to give her a small smile "Can we wait for Robin here?"_

 _"Absolutely, I have to go to the emergency area" Rose said kissing Arrow's head, she stood up and hugged Regina before leaving them alone._

 _"I don't want to tell anyone" Arrow whispered looking at her hands that were on her lap_

 _Regina sat down next to her and pulled her close to her, the young girl placed her head on her chest_

 _"We won't sweetie, not until you're ready" she reassured her daughter_

 _"Not even Hen or Ro" Blue eyes looked up at her then "I don't want them to worry or to be sad"_

 _"Okay baby" Regina said and kissed her forehead._

 _They were there, holding each other, tears silently falling down from their eyes, when the door opened and Robin came through it._

 _As soon as Arrow saw him she stood up and ran to him, sobbing uncontrollably now_

 _"I don't want to die, daddy" she said between sobs "I don't want to leave Hen or Ro alone, I don't want to make you and momma sad"_

 _"Oh my baby girl, we will be here with you" Robin said hugging her more fiercely "You will get better in no time"_

 _"No matter what, we will be here for you, with you" Regina said hugging her too, the girl was between her parents still crying._

 _"I want to go home" she whispered_

 _"Okay, let's go home" both of them answered._

 _Regina decided to ride in the back with Arrow, her daughter resting her head on her shoulder, while Robin drove them home. The ride to the house was in silence, after all the ordeal Arrow fell asleep._

 _"Don't wake her, I can carry her to her bedroom" Robin said turning off the car and getting out._

 _After getting Arrow to bed they decided to let Henry and Roland stay with Cora and Henry Sr. Both boys were happy to stay with their grandparents and luckily no one asked why._

 _They needed this alone time with their little girl. Just the three of them._

"I can't believe this is happening" Regina said crying while Robin kissed her head. Both were sitting on the couch, she laying her head on his shoulder.

"Me neither" Robin whispered "I'm so angry at the universe, at God"

"She's going to be okay right?" she asked needing reassurance "Our girl can't die, Robin, she's barely fourteen years old, we were planning to take her to Sam Smith's concert, she's been asking for that since forever"

"She is not going to die, she's the most strong and stubborn teenager I've ever seen" Robin said looking at Regina "Our daughter will get through this, she will scream her lungs out at that concert, she will be at the final concert of school playing the piano and amazing everyone with her beautiful boys. She will grow up to keep pestering her brothers for being so annoying, she will Regina, I know it"

Regina couldn't stop crying by now so he just hugged her tightly.

"Everything will be alright" he whispered.

Even if his gut told him something completely different. He had hope, he believed that his baby girl was going to be okay. This damn cancer wasn't going to take her away.

 **A/N: I'm back with this story... Please review, fav and follow! I will try to update more often... Also please go read my new story Stages Of Grief and give it some love.**

 **Share as much as you can.**


End file.
